Let Sleeping Bella's Lie
by your royal highness
Summary: While Edward is out hunting with Jasper, Emmett is in charge of watching Bella while she sleeps. EdwardXBella, EmmettXRosalie, AliceXJasper, BellaXEmmett friendship Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"This sucks." Emmett scowled as he stood in the middle of my bedroom, his arms crossed. I knew he didn't want to do this. _I_ didn't want him to do this.

"Well then maybe you should convince Edward that I don't need someone to watch me sleep." This was completely ridiculous! Edward was being way too overprotective of me, okay, so maybe I'm a klutz, and _maybe_ I'm a danger magnet, but still! I don't need protection while I _sleep_!

"I'm not watching you sleep. I'm watching for other vampires that could kill you. Damn overprotective brother." He muttered the last part, and I laughed.

"I'm sorry for your troubles, Emmett." He sat down on my bed and shot a disgusted frown at me as I walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Bella." I turned around and saw Charlie walk out of his bedroom. He looked as if he just had rolled out of bed.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked.

"You going to bed soon?"

"Yeah. Just gonna go and take a shower."

"I'll check in on you later." He nodded, "Night."

"Night." I said as he stared suspiciously at me while walking back into his bedroom.

I rolled my eyes as I entered the bathroom, turning on the shower. My dad was so overprotective sometimes, but never as overprotective as Edward.

This is insane! He's really going to get an earful when he gets home from hunting. I mean, come _on_…Emmett? Are you _joking_? I'll be lucky if I wake up and I don't look like a clown. Sighing, whether it was from annoyance or unhappiness, I cut off the water and stepped out, carefully drying my body with the towel, making sure I didn't slip up.

I changed into my sweats and shirt and then started back towards my bedroom. Here we go. I opened up my door and gasped at what I saw, "Emmett!" I shrieked, "What are you doing?" I quickly closed the door, making sure I didn't slam it; I didn't want Charlie coming to check on me and finding Edward's _brother_ in my room. Especially doing what he was doing.

Emmett Cullen was standing in front of my dresser, pulling out my _bras_.

"Seeing how you match up to Rose. And seeing how Edward is going to feel when you guys finally sleep together." I felt my face heat up, and I snatched the bras away from him and shoved them back into my drawer, a scowl placed on my face.

"Emmett! Keep it down! And act more civilized!"

"Hey, I'm not a prude like Edward, you're gonna have to get used to this stuff when he finally turns you."

"He's not going to do it." I sighed, sitting down on my bed. I had to finally accept the truth. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Why not?" He asked, sitting down next to me. My side of the bed rose significantly, causing a small smile to form on my face as I blinked the tears away.

"He doesn't want me to become a vampire."

"I do." He smiled, "You're funny, fun to laugh at, and sweet…_and_ perfect for Edward."

"Thanks." I smiled as my phone vibrated.

"You got a phone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, _Edward_ got me a phone." I rolled my eyes, "Only for 'emergencies'."

"So it's only for when Edward gets worried, Alice has a vision, or he's gone hunting?"

"Pretty much!" I grinned, and Emmett pointed towards the phone.

"You better get that before your boyfriend goes all 'Volturi' on it." I laughed and nodded, grabbing the phone at the final vibrate.

Hello?" I asked. I decided not to be rude, and I put it on speaker phone.

"Bella!" Edward's velvet voice came through the other end of the phone, and it made my heart flutter, "You took a while to answer. Is everything okay? Is Emmett there?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Emmett grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Listen, prude." Emmett interrupted, causing a low growl to be emitted over the phone, "I'm here. Your girlfriend-"

"Fiancée." Edward corrected, and I blushed.

"Fine. _Fiancée_ is completely fine. Just took a shower. So calm down and stop being so overprotective."

"Emmett!" I scolded, grabbing the phone away. "Sorry about him, Edward."

"It's just my brother. I'll get over it." He didn't sound too sure about himself.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I am, Bella! Jasper and I are both fine."

"That's great. Hey, listen, I gotta go to bed, I'm feeling a little tired, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be there when you wake. Tell Emmett I said goodnight, and that if he leaves your side when you sleep for even a mere minute, he will never see another day."

Emmett rolled his eyes and stood up.

"He got the message, Edward."

"Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you." Emmett stopped and stared at the phone.

I blushed furiously, "I love you too, goodnight."

"Goodbye, sweet Bella." He said, and then hung up the phone. I closed it and sighed, setting it back down on my nightstand.

"You talk like that to each other all the time?" Emmett asked as I crawled under my covers.

"Yes." I nodded my head, no wanting to talk. I was tired, he needed to get over it. It's not _my_ fault vampires can't sleep.

"So…what do you and Edward do while he's over here?"

"We talk, and when Charlie comes in to check on me, he hides in the closet, and then I fall asleep. He likes to watch me sleep, I don't know why." I shrugged my shoulders. What was so fascinating watching a human sleep?

"That's boring." Emmett scoffed. "How come I got stuck with the boring job? Can't you stay up?"

"No." I retorted.

"Why not?"

"Because Edward will be worried if I look like a complete zombie when he returns in the morning."

"Oh so what? So does Rosalie. It's called make-up, Bella."

"Emmett? I'm going to sleep, goodnight." I said, reaching over and turning off the light. He still stood in the same place.

"What now?" He whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sit down! I don't know!" I shut my eyes, hoping that if I opened them, this would all just be a stupid dream and Edward would really be there.

"Edward just sits here?" I opened my eyes back up, and Emmett was still there.

"Well I really don't think you want to hold me as I fall asleep, do you?" I spat back, and Emmett shook his head.

"He holds you as you sleep?" He asked, and I buried my face into my pillow, darkness overcoming my eyes.

"Yes." I mumbled through the pillow. "Now shut up while I try to sleep! We really don't want to explain to Edward why I have dark circles under my eyes in the morning, do we?"

Emmett shook his head, and then sat down in the rocking chair. I smiled and then drifted into unconsciousness.

**Emmett's POV**

This is so boring! I want to just want to pummel Edward for making me do this. I was wasting practically twelve hours of my life!

What is so fascinating about watching a human sleep anyways? Edward is so old-fashioned, it's not even funny. I doubt that people back in that day even liked watching the person that they loved sleep.

"Edward." I heard her moan, and I snapped my head in her direction.

"Bella? You awake? It's Emmett, not Edward." I got up and stood at the foot of her bed, staring at her.  
She was completely asleep!

"Edward." She moaned again, this time, a little louder then before.

"Shh! Charlie's gonna wake up!"

"I love you…Edward." She sighed, and then buried her head into the pillow.

Maybe this is why Edward loved to watch her sleep. So he could hear her say his name and that she loves him over and over again. But doesn't she do that when she's awake too?

"Please, Edward." She pleaded as I settled back down into my chair. "I want to." What in the world was this Bella dreaming about? Maybe she was asking Edward to sleep with her again, and he was refusing. Typical Edward. Why does he have to be such a prude? "Change me. Change me." She repeated, and realization hit me.

She was dreaming about Edward, and she wanted him to change her into a vampire. Poor girl! I don't understand why Edward doesn't change her though. He'd get what he wanted: her, living, with him, forever.

"Edward, please!" She screamed out into the night. "Edward…" She rolled around so that she was facing the other direction. "I want to…" She rolled back around, and then started thrashing. "Edward, please! Edward! Edward!" She got louder and louder with every scream of his name, and I ran over and placed a hand on her arm. She immediately stopped thrashing.

"Bella. Bella, it's okay. I'm here."

"Hold…me." She muttered, and I backed away in shock. "Hold me, Edward."  
"I'm not Edward, it's-"

"Edward, please."

I sighed and looked around the room. No one was here. Edward wouldn't come back for another four hours at least. No one would notice if I held Bella for the night. I crawled into the other side of the bed and wrapped an arm around her torso.

This was strange.

It wasn't Rose, for one thing, my sweet, sweet Rose, and for the other? It was my _brother's_ girlfriend I was comforting….in her bed.

Wasn't this only shown in the nasty soap dramas that Rose and Alice gush over? Where a boy and a girl date, but the boy's brother ends up sleeping with his girlfriend?

I shivered at the thought. If Edward finds me like this, I'm surely dead.

But, I'd probably knock _him _out first.

I looked around Bella's room.

Good.

She doesn't have any sharp objects to stab or knock _me_ out with if I knock Edward out.

She sighed in content, and then rolled back over so that her warm face was on my chest. She wrapped an arm around my chest, and I let go, placing my other around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer to me.

"Oh, Edward."

So _this_ is why he loves to watch her sleep.

"I love you so much, change me, Edward, change me. I'll be good, I promise. Please change me."

My brother's just weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella remained silent for the rest of the night, she only moaned Edward's name a couple of times.

I glanced at the clock, it read five thirty six. Edward would be coming home soon, and I stared at his love, who was still lying in my arms, cuddled up against me.

I wanted to scream at her, 'I'm not Edward Cullen!' but I couldn't do that.

She looked so fragile in my arms, the moonlight reflecting through her open window and sparkling off her porcelain face. Her brown hair was spread over my chest and down her back.

Sometimes, I wonder if she's prettier then Rose, but she can't, Rose is the most beautiful person…_vampire_…in the world!

But for a human, Bella is definitely the prettiest.

I could never admit that to Edward, because he'd freak out and probably lock her away in a dungeon or something.

She was wearing a different shirt then the one Edward kept describing to me last night, and I frowned. Maybe that shirt was the one that was only for Edward? In the corner of her room, sitting in front of the window was a t-shirt that looked exactly like the one that Edward was describing. I wanted to reach out and grab it, but that would wake her. Maybe, if I just move a little and grab it, she won't notice.

I stretched my arm out and grunted, moving just slightly as I grabbed the shirt.

"Edward." She moaned, "Don't leave me again, please."

I moved back to my position, and I saw a small smile play on her face as she fell back into a deeper sleep.

I had told Edward not to leave. Just because Jasper can't control himself doesn't mean that he has to leave.

He, of course, didn't want to listen to me.

I had come back that night, to check on Bella, make sure she was all right. I'd never heard her sleep talk, and she didn't that night either. She just cried in her sleep.

I could remember the day clearly…

_I snuck up the stairs, making sure that none of them creaked as I got closer to Bella's room. _

_I didn't even know why I was doing this, but I had to make sure that she hadn't killed herself._

_I knew how much they loved each other, and to be quite honest, I don't think I'll talk to Edward for a long time after this. To break a girl's heart like that? I couldn't bear it if I was Bella. _

_I silently turned the cold, gold handle of her door and opened it. Her dark room was brought to my eyes, and it just screamed Bella, but it was a distressed Bella that screamed out, not the Bella that I had come to know and love._

_Her clothes were scattered all over the floor, and a scrapbook was open in the middle. Pictures were missing, and I didn't quite understand why. _

_Curious, I picked it up and stared at it, the moonlight coming through the window._

_Edward Cullen_

_It read, but there was no picture. _

_I heard a sniffle, and I turned and stared at the bed._

_There, Bella Swan lay, completely wrapped up in her sheets, like a cocoon._

"_Bella?" I asked, cautiously, "Are you awake? Are you okay?"_

_Her face glistened, and I backed away from the scene that made my dead heart break in two._

_Bella Swan was crying._

_Edward Cullen had made Bella Swan cry._

_I could feel the anger rising in my being, the hatred burning over. I wanted to kill my brother for making the one girl he loved, the one human he ever cared for, cry like that._

_Her tears dripped down her face, one by one, slowly as they landed on a little, dark purple spot on her sheet._

"_Bella?" I asked again, and she groaned, turning over and moving around._

_She was waking up!_

"_Edward Cullen." She spat, and I ran over to the other side of her bed, laying down as flat as I could onto the ground._

_I didn't want her to know that I was here._

_She stood up and walked towards the window, staring out of it._

_Was she going to jump out of it?_

_Was she going to kill herself?_

_No!_

_She looked right and then left, "Edward?" She asked, hope in her voice. She then frowned and slammed the window shut, locking it before crawling back into bed._

_I could remember Edward's words clearly from a month or two ago, when they were both madly in love with each other, never wanting to leave each other's sides._

_I had asked him how he got into Bella's room without her father hearing._

"_She always keeps the window open for me." He said, a crooked smile placed on his face._

_That had done it._

_I stood up and stared at the girl, who was still crying._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He'll be back, I promise, Bella Swan. I promise." I said, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her head before dashing out of her room and down the stairs._

_I crawled into my jeep and was about to turn on the engine when I heard a scream coming from inside the Swan's house._

_A light turned on in a different room from Bella's, down the hallway a bit, and I knew it was Charlie._

"_Bella? Bella, honey, what's wrong?"_

"_Ed-Edward." She moaned, and I stared the engine, taking off down the street._

_I wasn't talking to my brother for a long time._

_Not after what he's putting Bella through._

I liked _this_ sleeping Bella better; the window was open too! She was expecting his return from hunting, and I couldn't wait for him to come back either.

I didn't talk to Edward for about a three months, and he didn't talk to anyone either. He just sat curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, staring at nothing.

He shouldn't have felt sorry for himself, he was the one who put the two of them through that horrible pain, causing them to become another Romeo and Juliet, almost killing themselves for one another.

Bella's sigh dragged me out of my thoughts. She moved her head so that her face was facing mine, "Kiss me." She moaned, and I shook my head.

"Okay, no way!" I couldn't take this anymore.

"Kiss me, please, Edward. Kiss me, please!"

I looked around, and then back at the clock; six fifteen.

"Kiss me, Edward." She said again, pursing her lips and then pointing them up at me.

I sighed. Edward would never know, right?

I leaned down and placed my icy lips against her warm ones. She moaned in delight, and kissed me back.

I had to resist the urge to kill her now. Her blood was tempting, and I couldn't see how Edward could go on kissing her like he does without killing her.

"Emmett? What do you think you're doing with _my_ Bella?" I quickly snapped my head and turned in the direction of the voice.

Bella sighed, "I love you." She moaned.

I gulped as I saw the one person I didn't want to see standing there in front of the window.

Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is NOT the last chapter. I am going to do an epilogue, but that's about it! So I hope that you've enjoyed this story, and enjoy the last (kinda) chapter!! **

I gulped, and if I was a human, I'd be sweating right now.

….

Hah!

Gotcha!

No, I wouldn't! Pssh, are you kidding me? It's just my _brother_. I could own his skinny little ass any day of the week. I had to bite back a laugh at the thought.

I watched his fists curl up into tight balls, and I thought that they would maybe just roll into the sleeves of his shirt he was squeezing them so hard.

"There's nothing going on, Edward. You would know." I rolled my eyes, but Edward didn't seem to let up.

"Get. Out. Of. Her. Bed." He commanded, "When I told you to watch her while she slept, I meant exactly what I said! _Watch_ her, Emmett, not sleep with her!" His voice threatened to get louder, and I rolled my eyes again.

My brother's a freak.

I moved my arm from where it was wrapped around her shoulder and went to get out of the bed when I heard her whimper, "No! Stay! Please stay! Don't leave me!" I could have sworn that I saw a small tear drip down from inside her eyelids, but I didn't want to believe it. But the sparkling of the moonlight on her face was enough to prove that I wasn't seeing things, and that I was actually seeing what I saw.

I turned and glared at my brother, "See what you've done? You've turned this sweet, innocent girl into a crying menace at night! You're such a monster." I spat, and Edward's eyes turned into a guilty pool of topaz.

I almost regretted saying it myself, but he deserved what was coming to him. I've wanted to yell at him since day one of 'No Bella' months, but I didn't have enough courage to do it.

Until now.

I was on a roll! I could feel it!

I was about to say something else to him, but his harsh tone cut me off in surprise.

"Just because I did that to Bella, which I will never forgive myself for, doesn't mean you have eligibility to cuddle with her or _kiss her_." He growled. It was almost as if I was Jacob Black, caught in the same predicament.

"Yeesh, Edward. She asked me too," I muttered, standing up. Bella's arms reached towards me, and she whimpered again, louder this time.

"No, no! Please don't! No, please, Edward, please! I love you, don't leave me like this! Edward!" I stared down at her, and I wish I could do something to make the pain that she was feeling go away. Edward moved past me, gracefully, and I backed away.

"Shh, Bella, love, it's all right. I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here." He bent down and ran his hand over her hair and down her back, finding her sweet spot, I guess, and then rubbing it with the tips of his fingers as he found it. I watched a small smile play onto the girls face, and I couldn't help but smile as she sighed in content, obviously happy that Edward hadn't 'left her'.

"She gonna be okay?" I asked, as Edward moved, his finger tips not leaving her back as he lay down next to her. She shifted into the covers and nestled her head into the base of his neck.

"Yes," Edward nodded his head, and if I wasn't guessing that my eyes were playing tricks on me, I would have said that he looked a little more relaxed, maybe even tired, but it wasn't possible for vampires to get tired, "I just had to give you the night that Bella has the nightmare."

"The nightmare? _The_ nightmare?" I let my eyebrows rise higher. Edward spoke of it as if it was infamous.

Edward nodded his head again, "Yes. Today's the anniversary of the day that I…I left her." He managed to spit out the words, "So of course she's going to dream about it. She's not aware of it when she's conscious, but she is aware of it when she's unconscious."

It was like Bella was an encyclopedia, and Edward had already read it so many times that he had memorized every little word, even the punctuation marks!

They looked comfortable there, like puzzle pieces put together, and I continued to stare at them as Edward closed his eyes; he was content.

I really hadn't seen my brother ever this happy in his life. I silently moved towards her bedroom door, and even though I wanted to leave before, I couldn't. My eyes were fixed on the two lovers, and it was as if they were dazzling me; I couldn't tear my eyes off of them.

I opened the door, and Edward cracked his eye open a little bit, but then smiled and closed it shut again.

"I love you," She moaned, happiness thriving in her declaration of eternal love to him.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever." He meant it, and I smiled as I quietly closed the door to her bedroom. As I sneaked back down the stairs and out the front door, I thought back about how Edward comforted her. My dead heart almost broke in two, and I didn't regret it.

They were meant for each other, and I didn't want to be the one that interfered.

Besides…

Rose would get pissed!


	4. Epilogue

"So…" I heard a sweet, lovely voice ring as I walked in the front door to our house. I looked up, and on the top of the staircase, dressed in a red, silk bathrobe was my Rose.

_My_ Rosalie.

"Rose!" I smiled, overjoyed as I ran up to hug her. I barely had time to register the little 'how was it' that she squeezed before I had pulled her into my arms, but I didn't care. "I love you, Rose. I love you, I love you. I love you."

She pulled away, as much as she could in my arms and stared up into my eyes with her beautiful topaz ones, "Emmett? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? What happened with Bella?" Her tone all of a sudden got dark at the last question, and before I could answer, there was a slam of a door, and Alice came gliding out.

"Yeah, _Emmett_. What _did_ you and Bella do?" Alice asked, crossing her arms and hen standing behind Rose, "Go on. Tell her before I do."

Damn it, I was caught. Rosalie pushed me off and crossed her arms, taking a bitch like stance, for lack of a better term, and then glared at me. Alice stuck her tongue out at me, so that Rose couldn't see as she skipped down the stairs.

"Alice! You're gonna pay for this, you hear me?" I yelled at her as she skipped into the living room.

"Not listening!" She sang, and then I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore.

"Emmett, come on. You better just tell me, or else I'm going to get Alice to tell me. Either way, I'm going to figure it out, and I won't be as mad if you tell me instead of Alice."

I sighed and scratched my head with my hand, staring down at the ground. All I wanted was Rose! I pouted, "Please, Rose? Don't make me say it, it's over now. Edward's over there, and he's fine. They both are."

"Alice!" She called, and I put my hands up, waving them around as if to tell her to stop.

"Knock it off! Okay, fine. You really wanna know what happened?" She nodded her head.

"You _really_ wanna know what happened?" I asked, again.

"Damn it, Emmett! Just tell me!"

"Fine. _I kissed her_." I mumbled, under my breath, and I turned my head in the other direction. I knew that she heard me, but she moved her head down so that it was level to mine, her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked, demanding as she shifted on her feet. I looked back up, and she moved her head so that it was back to the level position as mine.

"You heard me, Rose! I KISSED BELLA SWAN!" I yelled, and she took an involuntary step backwards, her eyes widening even further. I slumped my shoulders, sighing as Carlisle came out of his office, Esme came out of her bedroom, and Jasper and Alice came out of the living room. Carlisle and Esme's expressions were the same, big, wide topaz eyes, staring at me. I looked down the stairs, and Jasper just stood there, mouth agape as he leaned up against the banister. Alice had her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth, and humming as she smiled at me.

"Told you so…" She sang as she spun around in a circle.

"Emmett." Esme's sweet voice rang, "You didn't! Please tell me you're lying, please. How could you do this to your own brother?"

"Hey, she asked me too, all right? She wouldn't _shut up_." I muttered the last part, annoyance thrown into the sentence.

"You kissed Bella?" Rosalie finally asked, "And you didn't go blood crazy?"

"No!" Emmett said, "I love Bella!" Everyone gasped, "No, you idiots! Not like that! I love her like a sister, not like Edward."

"What was it like?" Alice sang, and I glared down at her.

"I don't honestly know how Edward kisses her without killing her. I had to fight the urge so badly. I must give credit to my brother on that. He's stronger then I thought." I admitted.

"Well if you did kiss Bella," Carlisle's voice, smooth yet firm came into the room, "Edward must never know. Block it from your thoughts." He commanded.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged, "He saw me kiss her."

"You kissed her in front of him? Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I'm ashamed." Esme never looked so disappointed in her life, and I felt guilty.

"He didn't kick your ass?" Jasper asked, and Esme glared at him. Everyone knew she didn't like that kind of language, but after about fifty years, she gave up on that, "I would have."

"I know!" Alice smiled, jumping onto Jasper's back and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head.

"Rose…I'm sorry. She asked me to."

"So? If I asked you to go and jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

"Yes." I said, before I even thought about it.

"Really?" She asked, "What if I told you to go to the Volturi and kill yourself? Would you do that?"

"Yes." I nodded my head, and I watched her eyes relax.

"I would never ask you to do that, you know." She whispered, sweetly, softly.

"It didn't mean anything, Rose. She was having a nightmare." I whispered, "I was just trying to help her."

"I understand." She lied. I mean, come on, even _I_ could tell that was a lie.

I laughed, and then the front door opened. Rosalie's eyes darted towards the door and then back up at my face, "You're in trouble." She smirked, and I turned and glanced at the door. Edward was standing there.

"Emmett." He said, his tone cool and calm, "Come here, please."

"Good luck." Rose whispered into my ear, and then she pressed a cold kiss on my cheek before I started down the stairs.

"Yeah, Edward?" I asked, and he handed me a CD case.

"Bella wanted me to give this to you as a thank you for last night." He smiled, handing me the clear, compact square.

"Thank you?" I asked, taking it from him, and Edward nodded his head, "Yes, a thank you. I must get back, though. Bella's shower will be done soon, and then we'll come over later." Before I even had a chance to look up, he was gone, and the front door closed with a 'click'. I turned the CD case over, and written, in a scrawny, very Bella-like print, was my name 'Emmett'. It said. I opened it up and on the back of the sheet of paper was a note.

'_Edward told me what happened last night. Rosalie must be in a fit right now. If you need to calm down, listen to this. It always calms me down. Of course, Edward may not have the same effect on you as he does to me, but give it a chance. Sorry, Emmett, and thanks for a great night! –Bella. p.s. thanks for not making me look like a clown when I woke up this morning ____'_

A clown? What the hell?

I laughed and then went upstairs, placing the CD into the stereo system. A piano came through, and it sounded like Edward's tune that he played when Bella first came over. What was it called?

Oh yeah, Edward's lullaby!

This is so lame! How lame can he get? A lullaby?

He probably made Bella write the stupid note just so that I had to listen to his stupid lullaby crap as pay-back for kissing his girl.

Yeah, well I'll give _him_ a lullaby…

If there's one thing that I've learned from the past night, it's this: Let sleeping Bella's lie! (Or else you'll be forced to listen to some lullaby crap. No wonder it makes Bella fall asleep, it completely sucks!)

**Ahha, sorry for having Emmett completely bash Edward's lullaby. I have nothing against it! Really, I don't! ******** Anyways, that's the end, completely the end, and I hope that you enjoyed the whole story!! ******** Review and tell me what you thought about the whole thing!! **


End file.
